Lalki
right|120px Mówi się, że serię Monster High zapoczątkowały książki czy filmiki. Tak na prawdę wszystko zaczęło się przez serię lalek. Powstały różne linie, każda z innymi bądź liczbą postaci. Każda lalka z innej serii ma inne ubranka. W niektórych z nich, postacie mają swoje własne pamiętniki. Można je kupować oddzielnie, w dwupaku, trójpaku lub nawet w aż pięciopaku. Linia "Stwórz potwora" pozwala na pomieszanie różnych potworów np. szkieletora z wampirem, człowieka - osy ze smokiem itd. Są także akcesoria dla lalek, między innymi oddzielne ubranka, łóżeczka, toaletki czy środki transportu. Linie lalek w 2010 Basic San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Dawn of The Dance Gloom Beach Scream Uniform Linie lalek w 2011 School's Out Campus Stroll San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Dead Tired Dawn of the Dance Killer Style I Day at the Maul Classroom Gloom Beach Go Monster High Team!!! School Clubs Skull Shores Maul Session Sweet 1600 Linie lalek w 2012 Campus Stroll Basic 4 Basic - pojedyncze lalki Picture Day San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Sweet 1600 Skull Shores Maul Session Skultimate Roller Maze Dot Dead Gorgeous Dead Tired Ghouls Rule I Heart Fashion Scarily Ever After Killer Style II Dance Class Scaris: City of Frights Ghoul's Alive Fashion Pack Linie lalek w 2013 Picture Day New Scaremester Basic - pojedyncze lalki San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Power Ghouls Make a Splash Scaris: City of Frights Go Monster High Team!!! Skultimate Roller Maze 13 Wishes Classroom 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Music Festival Ghoul's Night Out I Heart Shoes Dance Class I Heart Fashion Dead Tired 3 Art Class Black Carpet Frights, Camera, Action! Linie lalek w 2014 New Scaremester Basic - pojedyncze lalki San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Sweet Screams Ghoul Spirit Coffin Bean Picnic Casket Frights, Camera, Action! Ghoul's Alive Creepateria Zombie Shake Ghoul Sports Freaky Fusion I Heart Accessories We are Monster High Freaky-Inspired Ghouls I Heart Fashion Dead Tired 4 Ghoul Chat Save Frankie Manster Make a Splash Pack of Trouble Scarisian Vacation Akcesoria Więcej na stronie: Akcesoria. Dead Tired W skład akcesorium serii wchodzi łóżko Frankie, Draculaury, Abbey i Clawdeen, Spectry oraz hydrostacja Lagoony. Sweet 1600 W ramach akcesorium serii Sweet 1600 został wydany Rolls Royce Draculaury, który dziewczyna dostała na swoje 1600-tne urodziny. Coffin Bean W ramach tych akcesorium zostały wydane elementy kawiarenki: krzesełko, kanapa, stolik do kawy oraz szafka. Do pudełka podstawowej wersji dołączona jest lalka Clawdeen. Do wersji deluxe dołączona jest również Draculaura. Powder Room Tym razem wydano lalkę Draculaury, do której dołączono wannę i szafkę z lusterkiem. Skuter Tutaj została wydana lalka z podobizną Ghoulii, do której dołączony został czerwony skuter. Scaris: City of Frights W ramach akcesoriów do tejże serii, została wydana francuska kawiarenka (kasa na wózku, stolik z parasolem, dwuosobowa ławka i krzesło), a także mini Kabriolet, w którym mieszczą się cztery lalki. 13 Wishes W ramach akcesoriów do linii "13 Wishes", zostanie wydana miniaturowa wersja oazy, w której skłach wchodzi lalka Cleo, jakuzzi z palmą, parasol, krzesła plażowe oraz podpórka na nogi, a także sala dyskotekowa ze Spectrą. Art Class Dopełnienie serii Art Class. W jej ramach został wydany piec, w którym Skelita wyrabia dzbany oraz sztaluga Draculaury. Freaky Fusion W tej serii zostanie wydany wielofunkcyjny domek dla lalek. Inne linie Create a Monster left|135pxJest to linia stworzona specjalnie dla fanów. Można w niej puścić wodzę fantazji i stworzyć własne, oryginalne lalki. Jak twierdzi sam producent, z jednego podwójnego zestawu można stworzyć ponad 250 kombinacji. Pluszaki Potworzaki Jest to seria poświęcona pluszowym wersjom lalek z serii Monster High i ich zwierzakom. W serii pojawia się Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon, Abbey Bominable i Spectra Vondergeist. Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Campus Stroll Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Dance Class Kategoria:Fashion Pack Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:13 Wishes Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:I Heart Shoes Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Frights, Camera, Action! Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:New Scaremester Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:Picnic Casket Kategoria:Art Class Kategoria:Black Carpet Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:Freaky-Inspired Ghouls Kategoria:Ghoul Sports Kategoria:Creepateria Kategoria:Zombie Shake Kategoria:I Heart Accessories Kategoria:Ghoul Chat Kategoria:We are Monster High Kategoria:Save Frankie Kategoria:Manster